Bindle/Main Page
Bindle, an older, sturdy mole; he was an Elder in Mandrake's rein and good friend to Hulver, with whom he conducted the old rituals of the Stone - mainly the two journeys up to the Stone in Midsummer and Longest Night. History Duncton Wood Part One: Duncton Wood For whatever reason, Bindle did not want to learn the details of the old rituals, to whom he left to Hulver who didn't want to teach him nonetheless. Bindle never became a Mandrake henchmole but instead, slipped away from the elder burrow and then relinquished his rights as an elder. He deliberately was making his peace with Mandrake so that he would be left alone. He claimed he was getting old to Mandrake, and that he should recruit younger moles as elders. After, he ventured to the Eastside, keeping out of everymole's way. He felt shame, nor had the courage or heart to see Hulver. Until a time later, when Hulver was speaking the Midsummer Ritual a final time - he left his burrow on the Eastside and advanced to the Stone, where he hid, just near the beech tree beside it. He did not want to come in fear of Mandrake's henchmoles, but nonetheless, he lay in wait after Bracken cleared the area and Hulver started the ritual. He felt unworthy to join in, but he mouthed the words with Hulver as he spoke them. Bindle's original intention was to go back to the Eastside afterward, so none would have seen him watch. But when Mandrake arrived, he could try to stop them - at least try. He came from the roots behind the Stone and with his back to Hulver, he faced Mandrake, his talons raised. Bindle stood his ground as Mandrake and the others advanced slowly towards him. Soon, he began speaking the ritual with Hulver: "By the shadow of the Stone, in the shade of night... As they leave their burrows on your Midsummer Night... We the moles of Duncton Stone see our young with blessing sown." And afterward, Mandrake flew his talons high and down upon Bindle, ripping deep into his body. Falling backward, torn and crippled, Bindle was beaten. It was then that Hulver too was attacked by Mandrake and his henchmoles - Hulver was the first to die. But they wouldn't kill Bindle and instead, Mandrake spoke, "Leave him, let him be living owl-fodder." Bindle lay there as Bracken ran to Hulver, and then to him. Bindle introduced himself and spoke to young Bracken in his last moments, "Bindle, my name is Bindle. I came back to say the ritual with my oldest friend. We almost finished it, didn't we? We almost finished it. And in the end I knew the words. He never thought I knew them all, but I did. When they came at the end I remembered the words." Close to death, he tried desperately to teach Bracken the last part, to which Bracken already knew. They both continued: "We bathe their paws in showers of dew, we free their fur with wind from the west, we bring them choice soil, sunlight in life. We ask they be blessed with a sevenfold blessing... The grace of form, the grace of goodness..." Bracken continued on - soon Mandrake and the others heard, and Mandrake rushed back to the two in hatred and fury. "The grace of suffering, the grace of wisdom, the grace of true words, the grace of trust, the grace of whole-souled loveliness. We bathe their paws in showers of light, we free their souls with talons of love, we ask that they hear the silent Stone." After the words were spoken, Mandrake charged upon Bracken and among the raucous, Bindle moved to Hulver for the last time, and thought deeply to himself as he lay in wait of death. Appearance Sturdy. Personality * An eccentric * Fights very little * Hearty protagonist * Never short of a mate-- Duncton Wood, Chapter 1 Quotes References and Citations